


the last day

by dabsies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabsies/pseuds/dabsies
Summary: “You know, before I leave, I want to say everything, that I didn't have a chance to tell you. I don’t want to go, leaving something unsaid behind.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 57





	the last day

Within 24 hours Oikawa would be in the plane, heading to another part of the world. He couldn’t even describe how happy he was about it — it was his chance to made his dream become a reality.

But the closer it the day of departure was, the more anxious he felt.

It wasn’t because he was scared — actually, he was thrilled. Before, he couldn't even imagine, that someday he would get a chance to become a professional volleyball player in an overseas league.

It was more about the fact, that in a few days everything and everyone he had in Japan would be so far away from him.

There wouldn’t be his favourite coffee shop near his house, the park, where a rustle of the trees always helped him relax, or the small volleyball court, where everything began for him.

Maybe it wasn’t that bad, maybe he was a bit overdramatic because, of course, there will be plenty of coffee shops or parks.

For him, the most important was, that there wouldn’t be Iwaizumi with him.

It wouldn’t be an exaggeration if he said that he spent most of his life by his side. They were always together since they even could remember.

Iwaizumi was the person, who encouraged him to play volleyball. He always supported and helped him. He was always there for him, no matter how good or how bad it was.

Oikawa started thinking about all the moments, he spent with Iwaizumi. He held a little photo album in his hands, where he kept all his favourite pictures of them. Each of these photos had its own story and was related to a different place. That’s probably why he was so sad about leaving these places — he was attached, because of all the precious memories he associated with them.

The volleyball court, where they were played, when they were children.

Where they had met. They were getting to know each other on this court. Hanging out all days, and sneaking out at night, just to spend more time together.

The coffee shop, where they were spending time after practices.

Where they were focused only on each other, laughing and talking literally non-stop. It felt like they were the only people in the world.

The flower fields, where they accidentally got into, because they got lost, and didn't know how to come back home.

Where he saw Iwaizumi smiling brightly, with blooming flowers in the background and rays of sunshine illuminating on his face. It was the moment, when he realized, that he really loves his smile, and would do anything for him to smile like this all the time.

The park, where they often had picnics, with still-warm cookies, baked by their moms.

Where he for the first time realized, that there was no one, who made him happy the way Iwaizumi did. How the sound of his laugh every time made his stomach twisted, but in that pleasant way.

The base at the forest, where they were hiding, when they wanted to be alone.

Where were just two of them, simply enjoying each other’s presence. Where he for the first time had had a thought, that there was no one, who he rather wanted to spend time with.

Then, and for the rest of his life.

It was a million other situations like these when Oikawa only was ensuring himself, that he is deeply in love with his best friend.

There always was Iwaizumi. Him, and no one else.

Then, a day before his departure, he was ready to confess his feelings.

If he wouldn’t tell him at that moment, he would regret it. Even if he got rejected, at least he won’t be tormented by his unconfessed feelings and it would be easier for him to move on.

After a while, he got up and went out of his apartment. He called Iwaizumi, telling him to meet him at their old forest base in fifteen minutes. When Oikawa finally got there, he didn't have to wait long for his best friend.

“It better be something important, if you had to wake me up in the middle of the night.”

Hearing Iwaizumi's tired voice, made him even more stressed. Oikawa just nodded. They were sitting in silence for a few minutes. Oikawa felt like the atmosphere was getting heavy. Or maybe it was just him, scared to confront Iwaizumi about the feelings he had for him.

“Iwa,” Oikawa started, but he paused right after this. He looked at Iwaizumi, who was patiently waiting for him to continue, “you know, that I’m leaving tomorrow, right?”

“Of course I know,” he said with a sad tone perceptible in his voice. Oikawa was hesitating. As he managed to look at Iwaizumi’s confused face, his heart started to race and hands were trembling. Iwaizumi, seeing his nervous reaction, gently grabbed his hand, trying to calm him down, “What happened?”

“I was thinking...“ he started again, not sure how to put his thoughts into appropriate words. He sighed, “You know, before I leave, I want to say everything, that I didn't have a chance to tell you. I don’t want to go, leaving something unsaid behind.”

“Okay,” Iwaizumi responded, trying to figure out what he was thinking, “then just tell me everything that’s bothering you.”

A little smile appeared on Oikawa’s face, but it didn’t look sincere at all. It was more like some bittersweet smile, that didn’t match expression in his eyes.

“Do you think there is something, that could ruin our friendship?”

“Do you want to tell me that you are a criminal or something?” he responded, trying to lighten the mood a little, what made Oikawa rolling his eyes, but smiled right after this, “Honestly, I think that even if there was any problem, we could work it out together, right?”

Oikawa nodded in an agreement, and take a long breath, “Iwaizumi Hajime, I couldn’t imagine having a better person as my best friend. You have always made me so happy, that it's even hard to describe in words. You have been there for me, always, no matter what. I’m thankful for everything you have ever done for me - even if you simply were spending time with me. I want to thank you for every word you have ever said to me, for every smile that was caused by you. I need you to know, that I cherish you more than anyone else in this world.” he paused for a moment and finally found the courage to look in his eyes, “Before I leave, I feel like I must tell you something. I’m not sure how you would react to this, but always remember, what I have said to you before. Promise?”

“Promise.” they held each other pinkies, which was one of their favourite gestures when they were children.

They were sitting in silence for a while. Iwaizumi was patiently waiting for him to continue.

“Iwa, I think I’m in love with you.” Oikawa said quickly, and right after that, he added, “No, I don’t think so. I’m wholeheartedly sure, that I love you.”

They were sitting in silence. Oikawa was too scared to look at his face. Out of the corner of the eye, he saw, that his face softened and a little smile appeared on his lips.

“Wow,” Iwaizumi finally manage to say, with a soft smile growing on his face, “well, my ‘I love you too’ will sound a little poorly, compared to everything you said before, but that’s how it is.”

“Wait, what?”

Oikawa blinked a few times, not sure how to react. He was expecting that he would be rejected. Iwaizumi has never given him hints, that he may like him back. That's why Oikawa was nearly sure that he would just say that they were friends and nothing more. Probably he was prepared for this response more. Well, it was nothing to complain about. It felt surprisingly good, that his predictions were wrong this time.

“You heard me.” Iwaizumi sighed, “I’m in love with you since I could remember. Honestly, I didn't even think that you may like me too, so I just tried to move on, but I just couldn't, because you were with me all the time. And every moment with you just made me even more sure that it has always been you. I have always wanted to be by your side. I couldn't tell you because I was scared that it would hold you back. I couldn't stand the thought, that I could be the one, who would destroy all your plans and dreams. Seeing you happy is more that I could ask for.”

“You make me happy.” Oikawa mumbled, “More than anything or anyone else.”

There was silence, but the comfortable one. Oikawa put his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, and the other boy started softly brushing his hair with his fingers. After a while, Iwaizumi placed his lips on his forehead, giving him a little kiss.

“Hey,” he started softly, “I would understand if you say no, since you're leaving, but maybe we can... give it a chance? I’m aware that it would be hard, but-”

“Yes, we definitely should give it a chance. I will be waiting for you as long as you need that, I don’t mind. But I’ll finally see you with me in our cute apartment with tons of plants and a small puppy.” Iwaizumi laughed at Oikawa’s hopeless dreams, but he couldn't deny, that he wanted it as much as him.

“Dumbass,” he said, still laughing. Oikawa pulled him closer to himself, so he could admire his face from that close, cherishing every single detail of it. He looked so beautiful, and then, he was _his_ Iwa. That thought made a big grin appear on his face and a few seconds later, he placed a soft kiss on his lips for the first time. It felt so dreamy.

They both were whispering “I love you” over and over again, as they were placing little, innocent kisses on each other lips and faces.

They spent the rest of the night like that, trying to catch up lost time, when they were hesitating with confessing their feelings to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!  
> It's my first work with this ship, and I really hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading this :)
> 
> have a nice day!! stay hydrated, drink water, take care!! ♡


End file.
